My story of the Apocalypse
by JacobXloverX2010
Summary: This timeline is parallel to the movie story, but it's just different people :  Read please!
1. Chapter 1

"We're going to have to send you back to your hotels until further notice. Even now, the officials are trying to decide whether or not we need to cancel this event- someone will be contacting your coaches to let you know the next course of action. Until then- stay dry." An announcer came on the intercom system, and there was a collective groan as everyone stood up, getting their things together to go back to their hotels.

I had come here to swim- given up a lot to get here, too- and now I might not even get to. I sighed, grabbing my bag and throwing on my warm-ups, then following Aaron out the door to the van, which would take us back to the hotel. One of the teams had offered to open up their rented dining room to anyone if they wanted to come have fun- there would be music and games and food. Aaron ended up dragging me down there, even though I didn't want to go; he said swimmers were always so cute and charming, and he wanted to see if he could pick up a few guys' numbers. I unwillingly followed him downstairs, bringing my iPod and sitting down on a couch where I could see the whole party but didn't have to participate.

I only had a few minutes of peace with my music until some big shot guys came sauntering over. One of them sat on the armrest right next to me, leaning toward me with a leering grin on his face, and the rest of them sat next to me or leaned on the back of the couch.

"Hellllo, baby, why are you being anti-social? Take out your earbuds and talk to us for a little while," he said, reaching over and pulling on my earbud cord so that they fell into my lap. I rolled my eyes, looking right up at him- he had chosen the wrong time to mess with me. I was in a testy mood because I hadn't gotten to swim and Aaron had drug me down here then ran off with a few guys, leaving me alone.

"Get your hands off me, please," I said, shrugging off his hand which had come to rest on my shoulder. He backed off just slightly, holding his hands up in defense.

"Now, hold on a second. No need to get rude- I just want to talk, that's all. So where're you from?" I rolled my eyes- it was obvious talking wasn't the _only_ thing on his agenda, but I decided to play along.

"We drove up from North Carolina- how about you guys," I said, glancing at the other guys who were with him.

"Georgia- we won this conference last year, and we plan on winning again. But maybe, just maybe, winning this _conference_ isn't the only thing we're down here for. I'm Dallas- you are?"

"My name is Emma. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get upstairs. My coach is having a team meeting real soon and I don't want to be late," I said, moving to get up off the couch. The guy sitting on my other side quickly snaked his arm around my shoulders, effectively holding me to the couch. Dallas leaned forward a little more, his smirk making me quite irritated.

"You can't _leave_ yet- we only just met! I'm sure your coach won't be too upset if you miss the meeting- just make something up that he'll be sympathetic to," Dallas said with a shrug, throwing a wink at the guys around me. Now I was a little nervous. I looked around, trying to find one of the guys who'd come down with us- they'd surely help if they saw what was happening- but I didn't see anyone I recognized. Then, as I was desperately looking around, I saw four guys standing across the hall looking my way. I made eye contact with one of them and mouthed the word 'Help' as the boys practically forced me to stand up and follow them upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed the last one...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Day After Tomorrow, just the characters in this story :)**

_I made eye contact with one of them and mouthed the word 'Help' as the boys practically forced me to stand up and follow them upstairs._

There were five guys in the group- Dallas was walking in front of me and talking about this and that like they hadn't abducted me or anything. There was a guy on either side of me holding both my arms tightly- so tight that I knew I'd have nasty bruises on both arms when this was all over- and then the other two guys were walking behind us, probably in case I got out of these two gorillas' grips and tried to run. I knew there was no way I'd be able to run away from them, so I just hoped someone had seen me struggling and was coming to help. I listened hard, but I couldn't hear any footsteps in the hallway behind us, and I didn't dare look in case there was somebody there and I gave them away.

Dallas led us into one of the hotel rooms on the second floor, holding the door open until we were all inside. As we all filed in, I glanced down the hallway discretely and _thought_ I saw the three guys I'd made eye contact with- I just hoped they were actually coming to help me. The two gorillas who had lead me pushed me into the room, standing by the door so I couldn't get out, and the other three guys, Dallas included, went to stand by the beds.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, quietly and calmly as I looked straight at Dallas. I didn't want to seem scared, because it would only fuel their laughter and callousness, and I wanted at least one of them to feel sorry for me.

"Why? Are you that stupid, Emma? Isn't it obvious? I've got four rather large and muscular guys here with me- I would hope that you see where this is going." I did see, but I didn't want to admit it.

"Well, I don't see, so why don't you spell it out for me."

"I'm going to have sex with you, Emma," he said casually, with that irritating little smirk on his face again. I actually had to throw my head back and laugh at the way he said it.

"You _do _understand that 'sex' constitutes two people participating, right? What you are about to do is _rape_," I said with as much force and venom as I could- I wanted him to understand what he was about to do.

He didn't look much older than me, _maybe_ a senior, and he wasn't that well built. He had muscles, just not like his four 'body guards' did. He was handsome in a very cruel sort of way, with sharp features and thin lips, and his eyes were ice cold and calculating. He had his hair cut very short, and he was only a few inches taller than me, at most. All in all, not a very menacing looking person, except for the fact that he had four guys who were pure muscle who seemed ready to do anything for him, even aide in raping me.

He continued to look at me with that smirk on his face, but his eyes lit up just a little when I said the word 'rape,' telling me that he had known all along what he was doing and that he was enjoying it.

"Oh, yes, I know what the difference between having sex with someone and raping someone is," he said in a light tone. "I was _hoping_ that we could turn this into a partnership and I wouldn't have to force you. I don't _have_ to rape you, if you participate, but if you don't, then I'll just cover your mouth, having my guys hold you down, and fuck you until you pass out- your choice." I swallowed hard- this guy really meant business- but then I relaxed again. He hadn't thought it through at all; there was no way he was getting away with it, no matter what he did now.

"Hmm, well, that's an interesting proposition, but can I explain something to you before I give you a final answer?" I paused for a second, pretending to get my thoughts together as I calculated just how eager this guy was to get it on- he seemed pretty patient, so maybe I could draw it out long enough that someone would notice my absence. "You've now ensured that I will never have sex with you willing, because you abducted me and 'locked' me in this room. Even if I chose to have sex with you right now, it wouldn't be completely willing, because the alternative would be rape. Now, I'm not going to participate, so you're going to have to get your buddies here to help you, which means that when I file charges of rape against you, it will be against all five of you." I smiled politely at all of them, seeing the look of surprise appear on more than one of their faces. The biggest guy turned to Dallas, a look of confusion on his face.

"Wait a second, dude; I thought you said we wouldn't get in any trouble if we didn't actually rape her. I don't wanna have charges filed against me for no rape," he said, glancing at me a few times.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but I'm already pressing assault charges against you; all five of you," I said, looking around at all of them. Just as this started to settle in, there was a knock at the door.

"Please take her into the bathroom," Dallas said, pointing at me. One of the big guys grabbed my upper arms, making me wince and wiggle as he pulled me into the bathroom and closed the door. He pressed his hand over my mouth and under my chin, making sure I couldn't open my mouth in any way. I tried to keep calm and breathe through my nose, but I was starting to get dizzy from lack of oxygen. I could hear the conversation going on outside, and it gave me hope.

"Hello, where's that girl you just brought in here?" It was a guy's voice- no one I recognized, but at least they knew I was in here. "The one with the pretty red hair."

"Umm, I don't know who you're talking about, but there's no girls in here," Dallas said smoothly- I couldn't tell he was lying, but I hoped whoever was at the door could.

"Dude, I _saw_ her. Someone's looking for her downstairs and I wanted to let her know that her meeting is about to start, so where is she?" There was a pause- Dallas didn't know what to say. A second later, I heard a thud and a few cuss words.

"Where the hell is she? I saw her come in here- y'all better not be doing anything to her," another voice said, and I almost sighed in relief- there were a few of them here!

The guy who was in the bathroom with me squeezed my mouth harder, almost cutting off the air going through my nose. He had his other arm around my rib cage, holding my arms against my side, but my legs were free. I started wiggling and shifting on his lap, trying to get away from him, and then I quickly shot out my foot, kicking the door hard. He shoved me against the wall, trying to keep me away from the door but I kept kicking out with my feet, making as much noise as possible. I could hear the fight going on outside the bathroom, but nobody was opening the door. I tried screaming into his hand, and I kicked and kicked and kicked, hoping someone would hear our struggle.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

_I tried screaming into his hand, and I kicked and kicked and kicked, hoping someone would hear our struggle._

Then, it got really quiet outside the door. I was done struggling- I had no more energy left and I wanted to hear what was going on out in the room. The door handle turned, and the guy behind me tensed- he was ready to either fight back or get hit by Dallas for not helping out.

A guy opened the door and I sighed with relief as I realized that I recognized him from the party. He was the one I'd made eye contact with as I was being harassed. The guy behind me just stayed still, holding me tightly and keeping his hand over my mouth.

"Dude, you need to let her go- right now. We've got you outnumbered," he said, stepping slightly to the side so I could see three other guys standing over my kidnappers. The guy holding me hesitated for a second, so I wiggled, screaming once into his hand to remind him I was still there, and then he let me go. I collapsed forward, tumbling out of the bathroom. I felt a two pairs of hands lifting me up, and suddenly I was sitting on the bed as all four of them descended on the guy in the bathroom. A minute later, three pairs of eyes were watching me, but the fourth was at the sink, rinsing his face with cold water- it was running red into the sink. I jumped up, going over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder as I glanced warily at the guy slumped on the bathroom floor- He was out cold.

"Hey, let me look- maybe I can help," I said, grabbing a hand towel off the rack and getting it wet as he lifted his head to face me. His lip was bleeding profusely and he had a shallow slice along his left temple, which was also bleeding pretty well. I glanced at the other guys- they didn't appear to be bleeding, just bruised and a little beaten up.

"Okay, hold this to the side of your face," I said, handing him the warm, wet towel, which he held to his head. "Keep pressure on it- push hard." I pushed his hand against his head, making sure he was pushing hard so the bleeding would stop. Then I grabbed a smaller washcloth, lightly pressing on his lower lip. He pulled back, grimacing as air hissed between his teeth. I hesitated, not wanting to hurt him.

"I'm okay- it needs to be cleaned, since that grimy little grease ball was the one who hit me in the lip," he said, pointing toward the smaller, stockier guy who did actually look really greasy. I smiled, even letting out a small laugh, and he smiled back, making my heart actually skip a beat. He had a beautiful crooked smile that made me want to smile all the time- it was like sunlight in the small, dimly lit hotel room.

"Hey, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" His voice snapped me out of my stupor and I shook my head, not really wanting to think about the last fifteen minutes.

"No, no, I'm fine," I said, focusing back on his lip which had started to bleed again. He reached up, grabbing my wrist very gently and lowering it down, letting me go again.

"What's your name? I'm Jacob- this is Mason, David, and Jackson. We're all from Tennessee," he said softly, obviously trying to be gentle. I swallowed hard- last time I'd told someone my name, it had gone completely wrong.

"My name's Emma," I said quietly, dropping my hands to my side and my gaze to the ground. As everything started to set in, I had to go back to the bed and sit down- I started shaking. Jacob followed me, sitting down next to me as he continued to hold the towel to his head. I put my head in my hands, leaning forward onto my knees. Jacob placed a hand on my back, rubbing small circles with his hand. It actually helped still my shaking, and eventually I stopped and calmed down.

Mason, David and Jackson were just sitting around, obviously uncomfortable and not sure what to do. Then the lights flickered, and went out.

"Oh, wonderful… a power outage," I said, throwing my hands up in the air. "Could this evening get any better?" We waited for a few seconds, expecting the generators to come on, but they didn't. I heard a very faint noise coming from outside, but I didn't think anything of it.

"What's that noise? It's really weird sounding," Jackson said a minute later, getting up and going over to the window. He opened it and stuck his head out the window, then quickly pulled his head back inside, a look of terror on his face. "We HAVE to get to a higher floor! There's a wall of _water_ rushing down the street!" He dashed to the door, holding it open as we all sat there in shock- what the _hell_ was he talking about?

Mason was the first one to recover, and he ran to the window, hanging his head out the window like Jackson had just done. We all got up and followed him, trying to get a glimpse out the window, and what I saw terrified me.

There was, actually, a very, very large wave of water rushing down the street. It looked like ocean water but I wasn't sure- all I knew was that we had to get to the top floor, and fast, or we were going to be drown.

"Let's go- move, move, move," somebody said, and we started running up the stairs, grabbing towels and blankets as we went. I had no idea what was going to happen next- what was happening now was too crazy to even dream of.


	4. Chapter 4

_I had no idea what was going to happen next- what was happening now was too crazy to even dream of._

We got to the top floor in probably record time and we all collapsed into the hallway, running to the end to see what was going on down in the street. I got to the window first, and as soon as I looked, I wished I hadn't.

The water was up above the third story, and there were all kinds of things floating along in the current, including people- dead and alive, screaming for help, struggling to get a breath, dying... I could see them waving their hands or flailing from here, and my stomach churned at the site. 'I should be down there,' I thought, 'I can swim. I can save some of those people.' As soon as I thought it, I knew it wasn't true- I couldn't do anything to save those people. That water was probably very, very cold, and by the time I got down there, they'd all be drown or too cold to move- me getting in the water wouldn't help them any. I swallowed hard, turning and squeezing in between the guys who were crowding behind me to see. I had to get away from that window and that screaming- I covered my face with my hands and sank down against the wall, wrapping my arms around my knees and burying my face into my legs so no one would see me crying. I was all the way at the other end of the hallway, so none of the guys noticed right away- they couldn't hear me, and they were too awe-struck by the sight outside to take inventory and see who was standing around them. When Mason finally realized there were only five of them standing at the window, I saw him nudge Jacob and nod back toward me. I could see that they were talking, but it was too quiet for me to hear.

Jacob turned away from the window and I hid my face in my knees again, hoping he'd see that I was upset and leave me alone, but he came over and kneeled down next to me, putting one of his hands on my knee.

"Hey Emma, we're going to try and break into one of the rooms so we can get inside, so why don't you stand up and come over here," he said, and the way he said it I felt like he understood- he understood what I was going through and he was just trying to help me cope. I took a deep breath, trying to hold it together so they wouldn't see me fall apart- I could do that later, when I was by myself. Maybe they could break open the room next door and I could sleep in there. I watched as David tried the door knob, and surprisingly it worked.

"No electricity," Jackson said, and then I realized the locks wouldn't work without electricity, so all of them were unlocked

"I need to, umm, go take a nap, so I'm going to take the room across the hall, okay? Then it'll be quiet and I can get to sleep," I said, turning the handle on one of the other rooms, which didn't have any windows facing the street. The guys all just shrugged, but Jacob stood outside their room, watching me as I closed the door. I grabbed the chair that was sitting in front of the desk and used it to prop the door shut- now they wouldn't be able to come in without me letting them, so no one would interrupt my meltdown.

I collapsed onto the bed, my body shaking as the sobs started and did not stop. I cried about everything and anything that came to mind. When was I going to get to see my family again? _Would_ I get to see my family again? Was I going to survive through this catastrophe? What was I going to have to do to get through this? I had no idea what was going on, and I just cried. I don't know how long I cried for, but eventually my tears dried out; I continued to just lie in bed, shaking and shivering as the room started to get colder. The temperature was dropping pretty rapidly outside, and soon the rain, which had continued to pour down, started to turn to snow, and then suddenly it was snowing- hard- right outside the window. I burrowed under the covers to try and warm up, but I continued to shiver more and more violently.

Then I heard the handle on the door- someone was trying to get in, but couldn't because I had put the chair there.

"Emma? Emma, let me in- I'm sure you're freezing in there. You don't have to talk or anything, but just let me in so you don't freeze to death or anything," Jacob said softly, jiggling the handle again. I stayed where I was; I didn't want him to see me like this when he'd just met me a few hours ago. He continued to knock on the door and jiggle the handle until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Go away, Jacob. I don't want to see you right now," I said, trying and failing to keep my voice steady- it cracked right at the end. I heard him mumble something under his breath, but he continued to jiggle the handle and try to get me to open the door.

"Emma, if you don't open up I'm going to break this door down," he said, and I could hear him starting to throw his body weight against the door. I sighed, finally standing up with the comforter still wrapped around my shoulders and going to the mirror. I looked like hell, but there wasn't really anything I could do, so I just shrugged and went to the door, moving the chair and slowly opening it, keeping my eyes on the ground. Jacob hesitated when he saw me, but I just walked back over to the bed, curling up facing the wall so that he'd get the hint. Of course he didn't.

"Hey, can you look at me for a sec?" He ran a hand over my head, letting his fingers trail down my exposed cheek and giving me goosebumps. "You don't have to say anything- I just want to tell you something while you're actually looking me in the eyes." I rolled over so I was facing him. He was sitting on the bed looking right at me, and once I made eye contact with him, he started talking, not waiting for some acknowledgement or anything.

"I know we just met, and I know you're upset about a lot of things that I've got no idea about, since I barely know you, but I want you to know that I'll listen if you want me to. I'm here for you- I've felt a connection with you ever since I saw you, and I only want to help. Whatever you need me to be, I'll be, just for you. I can be quiet and a really good listener or I can talk and talk and get your mind off whatever's bothering you, or… I can be anything," he said, leaning over me a little and keeping my eyes locked to his. He was only a foot or so above me, and without really thinking about what I was doing, I pushed myself up on my elbows and kissed him forcefully, closing my eyes tightly.

It took him a second, but he reacted almost as passionately, holding my head in his hands and moving closer. He moved his hands around my waist, pulling me onto his lap as we continued to kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as I got closer and enjoying the feeling of his hands holding me tightly. Despite everything that had happened and the circumstances, I felt safe and secure in his arms.

I finally broke contact with his lips, brushing my lips across his jaw as I pulled him into a hug, tucking my face in between his neck and my arm. I could feel his heart racing in time with mine as I closed my eyes, breathing in his wonderful smell, and I felt his lips on my neck, making me shudder just a little bit.

"Emma, you're freezing," he said, as my hands connected with his bare skin at the back of his neck. "Why have you been in here all by yourself? We're all huddled up in the other room- why don't you come in there and sleep?"

I had already cried myself out, so I supposed it wasn't a bad idea. I followed him into the other room, where the guys had completely rearranged the room. They'd grabbed blankets and pillows from other rooms and used the two mattresses from the queen beds to create a kind of nest in the middle of the room, and the mattress pads and frames were sitting against one of the walls. They were all spread out on the small nest, and there was an indentation where Jacob had been sitting. He plopped down on the mattress, pulling my hand to get me down with him. I curled up next to him, pressing my cold hands on his warm chest and cuddling up right next to him, placing my head on his shoulder as he pulled blankets around us. I fell asleep with his arm draped over my shoulder and his chest rising and falling right next to me as he breathed.


End file.
